ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Wybacz mnie
Odcinek 94 Wybacz mnie - dziewięćdziesiąty czwarty odcinek serialu Ranczo, po raz pierwszy wyemitowany 16 marca 2014r. w TVP1. Opis right|300 px|thumbKusy na tarasie dworku w emocjonalnych słowach wyjaśnia Lucy i Monice co sądzi o przyjeździe tej ostatniej. Lucy, próbując bronić swojego stanowiska w sprawie, między słowami wspomina o tym, że Kusy przez nią popalił wszystkie swoje obrazy. Gdy słyszy to Monika, wpada we wściekłość i idzie się pakować, bowiem artysta bez dzieł nie przedstawia dla niej żadnej wartości. Już ma wyjechać, kiedy okazuje się, że to dramatyczne wydarzenie zostało nagrane przez Kingę na komórce. Dla Moniki takie nagranie to majątek, bowiem może stać się przyczynkiem do stworzenia legendy artysty. Od tej chwili zapał agentki wzrasta w tempie geometrycznym. Rozzłoszczony Kusy zamyka się w pracowni, co niepokoi Lucy, ale Monika ją uspokaja, że skoro artysta zamknął się sam na sam z płótnem, to prędzej czy później jego emocje zostaną na nim uwidocznione. thumb|200px Na plebanii panuje gorączkowe ożywienie, bowiem każdy z wikarych chce się wykazać aktywnością społeczną. Ksiądz Robert zajmuje się pomocą dzieciom w nauce, zaś Ksiądz Maciej postanawia utworzyć chór. Pierwsza próba odbywa się, z braku innego miejsca, w jadalni Proboszcza, a straszliwe wycie uczestniczek, które słychać nawet w kuchni, przyprawia o ból głowy. Po tej próbie ksiądz Maciej stwierdza, że z chóru raczej nic nie będzie, a ów "śpiew" to grzech przeciw muzyce Pietrek gorączkowo próbuje wymyślić hitowy program, dzięki któremu Witebski przedłużyłby mu kontrakt na prowadzenie lokalnej telewizji. Siedząc z kompanami na ławeczce jest świadkiem bójki między skłóconymi sąsiadami, co podsuwa mu pomysł stworzenia cyklu programów pod intrygującym tytułem "Wybacz mnie". Dzwoni niezwłocznie do Joli, ta zaś na pierwsze uczestniczki programu typuje Wargaczową i Solejukową, których wzajemna wrogość jest powszechnie znana. Oboje z entuzjazmem przystępują do namawiania zwaśnionych pań do udziału w audycji. right|300 px|thumb Szefowie Polskiej Partii Uczciwości mają poważny problem. Otóż zgodnie z ustawą o tzw. parytecie, na listach wyborczych powinno znaleźć się co najmniej 35% kobiet, tymczasem w szeregach PPU jest ich dokładnie zero. Kozioł wpada na genialny pomysł, aby wraz z Czerepachem namówili do wstąpienia do partii własne żony. Te zaś miałyby wciągnąć swoje koleżanki, wszystko po to, aby na listach wyborczych ładnie wyglądało. Miejsca na tych listach panie miałyby oczywiście dostać na tyle dalekie, aby na pewno do sejmu nie weszły. Gdy senator udaje się z tą propozycją do żony, dowiaduje się, że ona za partyjny "słup" robić nie zamierza. Niemniej jakiś czas później w biurze Senatora pojawiają się obie małżonki, w zamiarze zapisania się do PPU. Jednocześnie żądają dla siebie odpowiednio wysokich miejsc na listach do sejmu. Cóż, nie takie były plany Kozioła, który ani myśli godzić się na te polityczne kariery. W kolejnym przypływie geniuszu senator nagle sobie "przypomina", że na kandydowanie do sejmu obie panie mają zbyt krótki staż partyjny. Ponieważ ów staż jakoś nie był przeszkodą, gdy chodziło o zaistnienie na listach w charakterze "słupów", zarówno Lodzia, jak Halina mszczą się na mężach wieczorem, wyrzucając ich z sypialni, by sami odbyli stosowny staż, tym razem małżeński. Pod wpływem społecznych aspiracji swoich wikarych, Proboszcz wpada na pomysł krzewienia ducha chrześcijaństwa u dzieci i młodzieży poprzez własny przykład. Plan, który ma polegać na niesieniu realnej pomocy osobom potrzebującym, wymaga jednak sporych środków pieniężnych. Źródeł finansowania proboszcz szuka m. in. u Więcławskiej i Wioletki, które zgadzają się przy sprzedaży na rzecz biednych obniżyć swoją marżę. Jednak na realizację planów potrzeba jeszcze 10 tys. miesięcznie. W tej sytuacji ksiądz decyduje się poprosić o pomoc swojego brata, co też mimo stanowczego sprzeciwu Michałowej, wprowadza niezwłocznie w czyn. Udaje się do biura senatora, a tam - ku jego zdziwieniu - Czerepach obiecuje systematycznie dotować akcję, pod warunkiem, że ksiądz wspomni o tym podczas kazań. Po wyjściu księdza Arkadiusz wyjaśnia Senatorowi, że kazania księdza zamierza nagrać i użyć następnie w spocie wyborczym. Gdy koszty działalności charytatywnej zostaną wykazane jako koszty kampanii wyborczej, cała kwota zostanie partii zwrócona i tym sposobem cała dobroczynność nie będzie ich kosztowała nawet złotówki. thumb|200px Zamknięty w pracowni Kusy, zgodnie z przewidywaniami Moniki, wziął się do malowania. jednak taki chwilowy zryw to za mało, aby można było z tego zrobić wystawę. Aby zmotywować Kusego do pracy, Monika każe Lucy poddać męża silnej presji finansowej. Żona ma mu opowiedzieć, że jakoby otrzymała horrendalnie wysoki rachunek od mecenasa za to, że ten wyciągnął ją z aresztu. Gdy Kusy wychodzi wreszcie z pracowni i już zamierza ogłosić, że ani myśli brać udziału w chorej produkcji obrazów, Lucy sprzedaje mu bajeczkę o adwokacie. Po przemyśleniu sprawy Kusy stwierdza, że skoro grozi im bankructwo, to nie ma wyjścia, zatem obiecuje namalować nowe dzieła. Wówczas Lucy nie wytrzymuje i ku przerażeniu Moniki przyznaje się do kłamstwa. Reakcja Kusego na to wyznanie jest zupełnie odwrotna od tej, jakiej spodziewa się agentka. To, że żona posunęła do próby oszukania go oznacza, iż musi jej bardzo zależeć na tym, aby powrócił do pracy, a to dla niego znacznie większa motywacja niż jakieś tam pieniądze. thumb|200px Pietrek realizuje swój pomysł hitowego cyklu. Aby zapobiec ewentualnym ubocznym skutkom spotkania się Solejukowej i Wargaczowej przed kamerami, Pietrek postanawia ograniczyć ich mężom możliwości obejrzenia programu. Prosi więc Hadziuka i Stacha, aby sprowadzili Solejuka i Wargacza na ławeczkę i odpowiednio się nimi zajęli w czasie, kiedy audycja będzie transmitowana. Obaj koledzy doskonale się spisują i gdy tylko z umieszczonych nad sklepem głośników dobywa się głos skłóconych kobiet, poją ich mężów znacznymi ilościami Mamrota, a czynią to tak zawzięcie, że ci nie mają możliwości bodaj słowa wydusić. Po doprowadzeniu Wargacza i Solejuka do stanu, w którym nikomu już nie mogą zagrozić, Stach z Hadziukiem pozostawiają ich na ławeczce własnemu losowi. thumb|200px W tym położeniu spostrzegają ich Senator z Czerepachem, z przerażeniem konstatując, że z takimi kadrami nie mają czego w sejmie szukać. W tej sytuacji politycy dochodzą do wniosku, iż nie pozostaje im nic innego, jak wrócić do pierwotnej koncepcji zaangażowania w sprawę własnych żon. thumb|200px Audycja Pietrka trwa w najlepsze i przybiera zupełnie nieplanowany obrót. Panie biorą się za łby i obrzucają wyzwiskami. Próba rozdzielenia rozwścieczonych kobiet przez obecnych w studiu Marianka i Jolę spala na panewce, w ruch idą krzesła i inne sprzęty. Tymczasem pod budynek telewizji podjeżdża Witebski, który przed powrotem do domu z Franceską i dzieckiem, chce chociaż na chwilę spojrzeć na własne studio. Jednak to, co ukazuje się jego oczom, przechodzi najśmielsze oczekiwania. Na jego widok wszyscy nagle zastygają z dziwnymi uśmiechami na twarzach, a Pietrek dzierżąc w rękach urwane oparcie od fotela, wita pana profesora serdecznie w Ojczyźnie. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy), *Cezary Żak (Senator/Proboszcz), *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy), *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza), *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz, mąż Michałowej), *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach), *Emilia Komarnicka (Monika), *Piotr Pręgowski (Pietrek), *Bogdan Kalus (Hadziuk), *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk), *Mateusz Rusin (ksiądz Maciej), *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona senatora), *Magdalena Kuta (Lodzia), *Agnieszka Pawełkiewicz (Kinga), *Bartłomiej Kasprzykowski (ksiądz Robert), *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk), *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska), *Katarzyna Żak (Kazimiera Solejuk), *Elżbieta Romanowska (Jola, żona Pietrka), *Iwona Rulewicz (Wargaczowa), *Sławomir Orzechowski (Wargacz), *Magdalena Waligórska (Wioletka), *Jacek Kawalec (Tomasz Witebski), *Anna Iberszer (Francesca), *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk), *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk), *Karol Sokołowski (Zbyszek Solejuk), *Daniel Zawiska (Jan Solejuk), *Wiktoria Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Weronika Kunka (Dorotka, córka Lucy i Kusego), *Filip Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Patryk Grochal (synek Pietrków), *Jakub Pikora (syn Franceski i Witebskiego) Cytaty *'"Ja żonaty, ty żonaty, parytet jest, aż za bardzo"' - Senator do Czerepacha *Solejuk:"Co poradzisz, że ludzie o babach lubieją?" Pietrek:"Wiem, że lubieją, ale to poniżej krytyki je" *'"Pokolenie Y, nie? Wszystko nagrywamy na komórki"' - Kinga do Moniki *'"Jak w ogóle o kobiecie można powiedzieć słup?!"' - Halina do męża *'"Na rozum ci padło, a rudych jest, żeby parytet, a o łysych jest żeby parytet?"' - Paweł Kozioł do Haliny *'"To są narodziny legendy"' - Monika *'"Mężczyzna rozum ma, a kobita jak się zatnie to..."' - Solejuk *'"Jak to jednak warto doświadczenie mieć"' - Senator *'"Płótno przed sobą ma, a artysta zna tylko jeden sposób pozbycia się emocji"' - Monika *'"Z Wargaczową? Prędzej byk ocieli się chyba"' - Solejukowa do Pietrka, kiedy ten chce, aby Solejukowa pogodziła się z Wargaczową *'"Księdza Proboszcza bardzo trudno ruszyć z miejsca, ale jak już ruszy to..."' - Michałowa *'"Straszna ta sztuka jest"' - Lucy *'"Wampirze, skóra się na tobie nie pali?"' - Kusy do Moniki *'"Taka sąsiadka to tylko w najgorszym koszmarze nocnym może przyśnić się"' - Solejukowa o Wargaczowej *Wargacz:"Co ona pieprzy, jaki chlew? Ja od 5 lat świniaków nie trzymam" Solejuk:"Ale klimat pozostał" *'"Kobieta pogadać sobie musi"' - Stach Japycz *Michałowa:"To trzeba na jakiś bank napaść albo na brata Księdza Proboszcza" Proboszcz:"A to święte słowa" ks.Maciej:"Ale u nas nie ma banku" Proboszcz:"Nie, ja o bracie mówię" ks.Maciej:"Ale tak na brata rodzonego napadać?" Proboszcz:"Jakie napadać? Po prostu pójdę i go poproszę" *'"Prawdziwy ksiądz, na prawdziwej mszy powie narodowi, że Senator większość swoich poborów na biednych oddał. Przecież my to nagramy i w każdym spocie wyborczym puścimy, to jest wszystkie pieniądze warte"' - Czerepach do Senatora *'"Nawet dar złą intencją podszyty być może"' - ks.Maciej Zobacz też *Seria VIII *Seria VIII (DVD) *Seria VIII (Album) *Program "Wybacz mnie" Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Seria VIII Kategoria:Odcinki